


Predisposition

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, One Shot, goodbye i am going to play video games to escape reality, its only slightly gay if you stare for like 9134201982415708454 eons, not actually shipping lol green yells at red and then leaves, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: everyone is mad at me and its my fault so its time to dump my bullshit onto pokemon trainers! thats healthy coping right





	Predisposition

“You selfish bastard!”

Green was screaming. Red was curled up against his sleeping Charizard, his back to Green. He stared at the walls of the cavern, the fire from Charizard’s tail dancing upon the stone. Red was trying to desperately focus on anything but Green, which was hard, because Green had been the only thing on his mind for the past three years of solitude.

“You are worst person I’ve ever met, you got that?” Green yelled. “You know the shit I’ve done because of you?! We thought you were dead, you fucking-” Green paused, seething for a moment. “You were on this fucking mountain this entire time, and you didn’t even think to tell any of us?”  
“I had to.” Red said. He snapped his eyes shut, bristling against Charizard. He knew that was the wrong thing to say when he heard Green huff through his nose like a Tauros preparing to charge.

“You had to, huh? You had to, you absolutely had to, or otherwise, what? Would Arceus themselves descend from the heavens to shit hellfire down onto all of humanity?!” Red heard Green take a few steps closer, and he shifted a bit closer to Charizard.  
“You’re overreacting.” Red’s voice was flat, but he was blinking back tears. Green audibly snarled and stormed over to Charizard, furious.  
“If you knew half the shit you put everyone through back home, you’d be saying I’m underreacting.” Green wasn’t yelling anymore, but the rage in his voice was still loud and clear. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you.”  
Silence fell upon the two trainers, Green staring down at Red and quivering with rage, Red trying to control his breathing and not daring to look up.

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a champion.” Green said finally. “You abandoned everyone who knew you and cared about you and- and loved you- goddamnit, Red, you know how fucked up I am because of you?” His voice was beginning to shatter. “Why? Why did you do this to us?”

Red didn’t respond for a moment, before finally drawing himself away from Charizard. Green crossed his arms, brows furrowed in an attempt to hide his own watering eyes. “I’m scared.” Red said simply. He didn’t know how else to explain it.

“You’re scared?” Green said. Oh no. His voice was starting to rise again. “You’re scared? That’s why you left? Without even a letter or anything?!” Red flinched as Green began to shout. “God, I fucking hate you! You can’t even talk to me anymore, after all the bullshit you’ve put me through!”  
“Your actions have fucking consequences, Red!” Green grabbed Red’s wrist and pulled him up forcefully. Red stumbled, but Green grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face the gym leader. Tears were streaming down Green’s face as he screamed, making Red recoil and stifle his own tears. “Just because you’re the champion doesn’t mean you can do shit like this!”

“I’m sorry-”

Green cut Red off. “Don’t apologize! Don’t you fucking dare apologize to me, asshole!” Red closed his eyes. “You are so goddamn selfish- are you crying? Arceus, what’s wrong with you?! You’re crying, like you’re the one who’s been fucked up for the past three years!”

Red was crying, he trembled and whimpered. “You’re disgusting.” Green growled, shoving Red away from him. “I hope you rot up here. You deserve it for what you’ve put- what you’ve put Leaf through, and me, and- your own fucking mother, Red, she thinks you’re dead.”  
“Green…” Red mumbled. “Green… I couldn’t do it.” Green was already sending out his Pidgeot. “Green, please.” Red took a few shaky steps towards Green. “Green, don’t go.”  
“You deserve to be alone.” Green climbed onto the back of his Pidgeot. “It’s fitting for someone who left everyone behind.”

Red fell backwards, sitting down carelessly as Pidgeot let out a cry and took off into the sky. Red let himself fall onto his back, staring up at the cavern’s ceiling and taking a deep breath, pathetic whines and cries erupting from his throat.

Charizard slept soundly, leaving Red to sob to himself in solitude.


End file.
